Power Rangers Insect Tempest
by minerva73
Summary: The new generation of Power Rangers called the Insect Rangers.
1. Entrance Part 1

One day in the town of Orangewood there was a fifteen-year-old boy whose ancestors saved the world. The boy's name was Kuzly and he went to Overbrook High School. Kuzly had four friends in his school and their names were Jorge, Martha, Lexy, and Marko. Kuzly's best friend was Jorge, though. One day Kuzly went to school and an alarm went off in his second period class while he was studying for his test. "What is going on?" Kuzly asked in shock. The alarm went off and the television next to the alarm turned on. The newscaster said five beasts that were attacking the city searching for five jewels. The teacher had the children use the emergency plan to escape. Once they were in the forest Marko said that he had left his keys in the classroom. "I'm going back to retrieve my keys. OK, guys." Marko said.

Marko ran back to the school to get his keys when Kuzly said that he would come and help him. "What if the teacher comes and finds Kuzly and Marko are gone? What will we do then?" Martha reminded Lexy and Jorge. Lexy, Jorge, and Martha took cover for Marko and Kuzly. When Marko and Kuzly went to the school, they found out that the roof of the school was torn off and the classrooms were destroyed. "Who did this? Mark what's going on?" Kuzly questioned Marko. They went inside the classroom to find the five beasts going through the teacher's desk and then there a spark of light appeared. Marko and Kuzly tried to run out of the classroom to get help, but unfortunately, they were caught.

The beast introduced themselves as Thesborg, Granamos, Zanmarg, Thesius, and Mobmarg. Thesborg and Zanmarg threw Marko and Kuzly against the wall and they could barely get up. "AHHHHHH!" Marko and Kuzly yelled. With all their might they pulled out their cell phones and called Jorge to bring Lexy and Martha to help him fight off the creatures. "Guys we need your help we are under attack by the beasts on the TV and they are in Mrs. Appletram's classroom." Kuzly said to Lexy on her phone. Kuzly attempted to get up and when he did kicked Granamos in his stomach and Granamos took Kuzly's leg and threw him back against the wall. The five beasts took the source of the spark of light, which were the jewels that they were searching for. The beasts picked up the jewels and unleashed a huge blast of energy. Jorge, Lexy, and Martha just arrived and Kuzly told the others that it was too late and the beasts had escaped.

Someone stopped them while they were running away into the forest and started talking to them. "Come with me. You five are the ones." the mysterious lady told them. She said "You all are destined to stop these creatures and it is your destiny to have these charm bracelets." The teenagers reluctantly put them on their wrists not knowing what would happen because of them. "Put them on!" the mysterious lady yelled. The five bracelets lit up as they put them on their wrists. Kuzly had a red charm, Marko had a blue charm, Lexy had a yellow charm, Jorge had a green charm, and Martha had a pink charm. "WOW!" all of the teenagers exclaimed.

The lady told the teenagers, "The power of the insects is now in your blood, in your veins." The 5 teenagers said that that was impossible, but she said "It was your destiny." Then a screen in the building they were in light up and a picture of the five beasts destroying the town was being shown. Then a big blast hit the building, the youngsters were in and they all flew against the wall. They all stood up with some of their energy being drastically taken away after the blast.

The lady told them to say the words: Insect Power, Revolution. They all looked at the lady and she yelled at them to say it. They all said, "Insect Power, Revolution!" Then all of a sudden a light came from their bracelets and the charm that they had light up so brightly. Then the five teenagers transformed and they came out yelling "Insect Rangers, Unite". They each had a suit with a cape and each of them had a different colored suit. Kuzly had a red outfit, Marko had a blue outfit, Lexy had a yellow outfit, Jorge had a green outfit, and Martha had a pink outfit. Then the lady who gave them the bracelets appeared and said her name was Alinda. She told them that they had gotten the power of the insects. All of the teenagers said, "WOW!" "Check out these new threads." Kuzly said to the others. They each had a sign on their chest representing an insect and their helmets were shaped like their insects head shape.


	2. Entrance Part 2

They each held their hands out and a weapon from the sky floated into their hands. Kuzly took his weapon (Ant Saber) and ran over and struck Granamos making him fly across the street then Marko took his weapon (Cockroach Ax) and hit Thesius in the stomach to make him land on top of Granamos. Lexy was so shocked at what Kuzly and Marko's weapons did that she took her weapon (Honeybee Arrow) and struck it at Zanmarg. Zanmarg attempted to dodge it when Jorge whacked Zanmarg with his weapon (Dragonfly Rapier) and Zanmarg fell and knocked Mobmarg to the ground. Finally Martha took her weapon (Mosquito Blade) and attacked Thesborg and all of the beasts where powerless.

Then the sky turned dark and the teenagers looked up and saw lightning strike each of the beasts. Then the beasts were surrounded by a circle of light and then they became the size of an 8 story building. "How are we going to destroy those things?" Kuzly and Marko asked Alinda. Alinda said, "Now you all hold your charm bracelets to your face and say the words: Insect Beasts, Assemble." They all shouted, "Insect Beasts, Assemble!" A hole in the sky appeared an out came 5 different machines. There was ant, cockroach, honeybee, dragonfly, and a mosquito machine coming down. "Are y'all ready?" Kuzly asked. "For sure!" Lexy said to Kuzly and they all agreed.

Then they all jumped into the machines that were coming down. Kuzly jumped into the ant machine, Marko jumped into the cockroach, Lexy jumped in the honeybee, Jorge hopped in the dragonfly, and Martha leaped into the mosquito. Then they used them like they were army tanks and airplanes. They fired different attacks when Alinda yelled to them, "Say Insect Beast, Merge!" They said that and then the machines all formed together to form a huge machine with the ant as the head, the mosquito and the honeybee as the arms. The cockroach as the legs and the dragonfly as the chest armor and the Megazord was formed.

Now they were all inside one cockpit and they started to socialize when the machine was lifted in the air and was thrown to the ground. Alinda said, "That is the Wall Bug Megazord and you all have control of what it can do. Use it wisely. I will be back at the headquarters planning the next phase." Kuzly held his hand on top of the lever and told the Megazord to move toward the beasts. Then the teenagers told the Megazord to grab its Horn Striker and slash the beasts. Then the five beasts fell on top of each other and they were demolished into dust.

The teenagers had disassembled the Wall Bug Megazord by saying the words: "Insect Beasts, Disassemble". Then they said: "Power Down". Alinda said, "Rangers come with me to the headquarters." Then the teenagers went to the headquarters and Alinda introduced them to her best friend Ragnarok. Ragnarok said he was proud of the rangers and their accomplishments and that he would help the rangers defeat the forces of darkness. She decided to tell the rangers some very important rules and that they should never reveal their identities to anyone besides those who can be trusted.


	3. Betrayal

"All students at Overbrook High School will report to Wakefield High School until all damage at the school has been repaired." the reporter said on the TV. Kuzly and Marko the news and were surprised that they were still going to school. Then their bracelets that Alinda gave them and the bracelets started blinking and making an alarm sound. Then Alinda's voice came on," Kuzly and Marko, come to the headquarters. The other rangers are here."

Kuzly and Marko left immediately to the headquarters and then a strange man was standing in front of the headquarters. "My name is Ragnarok and I have been sent by Alinda to greet you." the mysterious man said to Kuzly and Marko. "I don't trust you." Marko said to Ragnarok. Ragnarok glared at Marko and opened the door to the headquarters. Alinda said," Welcome, Ragnarok. I see you have brought Kuzly and Marko. Thanks." Kuzly and Marko went to Alinda and asked her why she called them there. "I have called you all here to tell you about my friend, Ragnarok he and I were friends for a very long time." Alinda said.

Then an alarm started going off and they looked at a TV screen and saw some strange men walking through the town. Ragnarok and the other rangers went down to the town square and Kuzly runs over to the strange men. "What are you all doing here?" Kuzly asked the strange men. They replied, "We are here to get new recruits to the Union of Darkness." the strange men replied. The strange men reached into their waist belts and pulled out lasers. They fired them at the rangers and they all dodged them except for Ragnarok. Ragnarok flew against the wall and yelled, "My muscles, my strength."

The men threw a net at Ragnarok and a light continued to shock Ragnarok. He tried to free himself, but his strength was being taken away rapidly. Then the strange men picked up Ragnarok and took him to a portal that when the strange men walked inside they disappeared. "Help me!!" Ragnarok yelled to the rangers. "Insect Power, Revolution!" the rangers yelled and they came out morphed. They ran to the portal where the strange men disappeared with Ragnarok, but they couldn't find him. The Insect Rangers were puzzled and didn't know what to do.

When the teenagers got back to the headquarters, Alinda asked them what happened and where Ragnarok was. Kuzly replied," Ragnarok is gone and unfortunately the strange men captured him. Sorry we failed you Alinda." Alinda was so shocked and started crying. Then an alarm started blaring and everyone rushed to the screen. The screen showed Ragnarok walking down the street flipping over chairs at an outdoor cafeteria. "Insect Power, Revolution!" the five teenagers yelled. Then they ran over to the cafeteria where Ragnarok was scaring the townspeople.

Everyone ran in fear because of Ragnarok, and then Kuzly yelled, "Stop this madness, Ragnarok!" Ragnarok glared at Kuzly and the other rangers and then he opened up his hands and a blast of fire came out at the rangers. They barely dodged the attack and Jorge took out his Dragonfly Rapier and quickly tried to strike Ragnarok. "Nice try, pathetic ranger." Ragnarok said to Jorge. Martha and Lexy took out their weapons (Mosquito Blade and Honeybee Arrow, respectively) and attempted to stun Ragnarok. Then as they did that an army of creatures called Haimeracks stood in front of Ragnarok as if they wanted to protect him. The Haimeracks started fighting so they all pulled out their weapons and they combined them.

Kuzly attached his Ant Saber to the back of Jorge's Dragonfly Rapier. Underneath Jorge's Dragonfly Rapier was Marko's Cockroach Ax which connected to Martha's Mosquito Blade. Finally on the top of the Ant Saber and the Dragonfly Rapier was Lexy's Honeybee Arrow. "The combined weapon is called the Arachnid Demolisher. I know it doesn't make sense that it is called that, but it is. Everyone must hold it and Kuzly will fire it. It should send a strong enough jolt to stun Ragnarok so we can bring him back and cure him." Alinda told Jorge on his communicator. Everyone yelled, "Fire! Arachnid Demolisher!" The Arachnid Demolisher fired, but Ragnarok picked up a ball from his tool belt and threw it at the Insect Rangers. They were hit and the Arachnid Demolisher broke into its separate pieces. After that, Ragnarok said,"Bye-Bye, old friends. Too bad we can't have our times together." Ragnarok disappeared into a portal and the rangers had demorphed.

When the rangers got back to the headquarters, they found Alinda crying. "Why would Ragnarok do this? Who did this to Ragnarok? Why couldn't I go in and protect Ragnarok?" Alinda asked herself. The teenagers ran over and tried to comfort her and then she said, "There is not changing the past. Ragnarok has joined the Union of Darkness. We must now fight against our own friend." Alinda said to the teenagers. The rangers nodded their heads and said they understood what had to be done


	4. Demolition

It is November 14, 2007 and all of the teenagers are at school. The bell for their second period rings, "RINNNGGGGG! RINNNGGGG!" Every one gets up and goes into the hallway. Kuzly's second period teacher, Mr. Monroe, walked down the hallway glaring at students. When Kuzly got into Mr. Monroe's class there was a very important announcement that had to be told to the students. "Unfortunately, there is some very sad news. The Planetarium and the Gym are being closed down, so a new mall can be built by the year 2008." Mr. Monroe said to Kuzly's 2nd period class. Kuzly loved to go to the gym in the time that he wasn't out using his Insect powers. "Your next creative project in my class will be to create a poster protesting or furthering the production of this mall." Mr. Monroe also told the students.

Marko walked into the classroom dripping with water. Kuzly asked him," Dude what happened to you?" Marko didn't answer him and went to his seat. Then an announcement over the PA system went on: May Kuzly Reynolds and Marko Brown please come to the office for early dismissal. Kuzly and Marko both looked puzzled as they both took passes from Mr. Monroe and walked to the office. When they both walked to the office they saw Ragnarok in the window looking at them. "Kuzly and Marko, your uncle says he is here to pick you all up because he has some very devastating news." Mrs. Seton (the secretary) said to them. They both looked puzzled and they Ragnarok walked with them outside.

"It's time for your destruction, Marko and Kuzly." Ragnarok said to them. Then Ragnarok pulled out a watch from his pocket and put is on his wrist. Then he fired a ball of energy at Kuzly and Marko who barely dodged it. Then he ran away into the forest, but Marko and Kuzly followed him. When Ragnarok got deep inside the forest he held his watch to his mouth and whispered, "Darkness Armor, Union." Then a flash of light were Ragnarok was standing and then emerged Ragnarok wearing a red colored armor. Ragnarok then pulled out a lance from his waistband and hit Kuzly and Marko with it. They both fell to the ground in pain trying to stand up.

"Are you guys OK?" Martha was running and screaming to them. Fortunately for Kuzly and Marko, Martha saw them outside and after class she went and tried to save them. "Insect Power, Revolution!" Martha, Kuzly, and Marko said together. Then they morphed into the Insect Rangers and called Alinda on their Insect Morphers. Alinda answered, "Yes. Rangers what is going on and why are you calling me while you are at school?" They told Alinda the story, but then Ragnarok came and sliced the tree that they were hiding behind.

They all ran out of the way in fear as Ragnarok shot an energy blast from the end of Ragnarok's lance. Martha pulled out her Mosquito Blade and struck Ragnarok until he flew across the forest. Ragnarok bounced off the side of a tree and used his lance to attack Kuzly. Kuzly pulled out his Ant Saber and he and Ragnarok kept on exchanging hits until a man in a black robe appeared and pulled Ragnarok into a portal. All three rangers looked at each other and said in unison, "What just happened?" Just then Lexy and Jorge came over and asked them why they were outside. The bell rang and Lexy, Jorge, and Martha went back to class while Alinda called Kuzly and Marko to go to the headquarters, so they could talk about Ragnarok.

When they got on the road to the headquarters they met Alinda standing at the door. They all went inside and Alinda got them some sodas. "I cannot believe what Ragnarok has done. He actually tried to pose as your uncle and attempted to fight you?" Alinda said to Kuzly and Marko. Kuzly and Marko stayed at the headquarters until school let out or else their parents would think they were skipping. While at headquarters, Alinda got Kuzly and Marko to do some jobs for her. She gave them a book to study and memorize a couple of directions. The directions they studied were for the location of a new Insect weapon called the Gnat Dagger. "Apparently, Insect Weapons and their locations can be found in this book." Marko said.

A couple hours later Martha, Lexy, and Jorge came through the door and Jorge said, "What's up guys?" "You five will be off on an adventure to find the Gnat Dagger." Alinda said to them. "WOW! Our first adventure as Power Rangers, I cannot believe this. Where is the Gnat Dagger, Alinda?" Lexy said. They all looked at each other, and then Alinda said, "Kuzly and Marko know where it is." Marko and Kuzly looked confused until they found out that they did know where it was. They said, "You guys can count on us."

The five teenagers went off into the city with an object Alinda gave them called the Pest Reviver which they would aim at the Gnat Dagger and it would emerge as the weapon shown in the book. They got to a construction site where they saw some men striving to fix a building. Then the Pest Reviver started glowing and so did something in the pile of rubble. "Let's go to where the light is coming from. Maybe it has something to do with the Pest Reviver glowing." Jorge said. They went over and Lexy remembered that Alinda said the Pest Reviver would light up if they were close to the Gnat Dagger.

They positioned the Pest Reviver to point at the light and then they fired it so that the light stopped glowing in the construction site. The thing that was causing the light to glow in the construction site was really the Gnat Dagger. It floated up from the ground and then a strike of lighting hit the Gnat Dagger from the air. "If you all are wondering who did that, it was me. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ragnarok laughed. Then a creature appeared next to him, "My name is Drenten and I am here to destroy you all." He looked like a mixture of a drill monster and a fairy. Drenten pointed all the drills on his body at the teenagers and then all the drills fired blasts of light.

The teenagers fell over and Kuzly dropped the Gnat Dagger. They got up and yelled, "Insect Power, Revolution!" They morphed into the Insect Rangers and took their weapons and started fighting with Ragnarok and Drenten. Drenten fought against Marko, Jorge, Lexy, and Martha while Ragnarok fought against Kuzly. Then Drenten called a Haimerack to go and take the Gnat Dagger. He picked it up and then Martha said, "That Haimerack has the Gnat Dagger! We need to catch him, guys come on!" Then Drenten fired another blast and they all unmorphed. "Bye-bye, little Insect Rangers." Ragnarok said and disappeared into a portal with Drenten and the Haimerack.

They limped to the headquarters and then Jorge said to Alinda, "We are sorry for losing the Gnat Dagger. Ragnarok now has control of it." They all had solemn looks on their faces and felt so bad about this. Meanwhile all that was happening at the headquarters, Drenten and Ragnarok went to a hole and threw the Gnat Dagger inside it. The hole lit up and then in a gruff voice it said, "Thank you, for the offering." Ragnarok walked away while Drenten disappeared into a portal. He emerged at the same construction site about 20 times bigger and firing blasts. The teenagers went down there and morphed into the Insect Rangers.

"Insect Beasts, Assemble!" the Insect rangers said. Then the rangers insect beasts came down and they jumped inside them. "Insect Beasts, Emerge!" the five Insect Rangers said to the Insect Beasts. The Insect Beasts transformed to create the Wall Bug Megazord. The Wall Bug Megazord took out the Horn Striker and hit Drenten. Then Drenten used its drills to hit the Wall Bug Megazord and it fell to the ground. Kuzly grabbed the lever and made it stand up. "You all can use a new power called the Antenna Reflector." Alinda said to the rangers. "Antenna Reflector, Activate!" the five teenagers said. The Wall Bug Megazord picked up the Antenna Reflector and used it to create a reflection so that it could use the Horn Striker to destroy Drenten.

Drenten fell on its side and it then they turned into dust. "Insect Beasts, Disassemble!" the five Insect Rangers said. They got down and unmorphed into their civilian forms. They got back to the headquarters and Alinda said, "Good work, but the war is still raging on."


End file.
